


Asshole Archer

by lethally_deadly



Series: Winterhawk Week 2015 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hate at First Sight, So is Bucky, clint's an ass, that develops into love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethally_deadly/pseuds/lethally_deadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bucky finally goes to Steve after months of hiding; he is reluctant to meet the team. However he finds himself dragged to an Avengers movie night where he meets an asshole of an archer that he wishes he never encountered in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asshole Archer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my buds [hrafnsvaengr](http://hrafnsvaengr.tumblr.com/) and [notverygoodatflyingaeroplanes](http://notverygoodatflyingaeroplanes.tumblr.com) for beta'ing this for me!! Go check them out on tumblr to see some of their stuff :) 
> 
> This is the second installment of my Winterhawk Week submissions. The prompt is: hate at first sight (that evolves into love). Enjoy!!

Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes was always a little rough around the edges. He was a little rude, definitely opinionated, and was one stubborn bastard. But the Winter Soldier, however, was mean, ruthless and intimidating without even trying to be. After the shit storm that was Washington DC, the Winter Soldier didn't know what to do. He had to rediscover himself, but was afraid of what he would find. 

Steve Rogers had eventually found his old friend, and convinced James to come back to the newly dubbed Avengers Tower with him, and after the weeks James had spent trying to find out whom he was, he was happy, albeit terrified, to go along with Steve. The smile he received when he’d agreed was worth all the discomfort James felt. 

 

Avengers Tower was extravagant and James found himself feeling completely overwhelmed. Steve seemed to sense this and stayed with James on their shared floor, a fact which was hugely appreciated by James. He was still trying to remember how to be the Bucky his friend used to know; it was too soon to try and throw other people into the mix. So James stayed in his rooms, alone-- except for Steve-- and he was happy. Well, as happy as he could get while he still had major self-trust issues and the blood of countless innocents on his hands; not to mention horrifying flashbacks that gripped the Soldier's heart so tight he felt as though it stopped beating altogether. But with Steve's help, James could try to forget about that and focus on reconnecting with his best friend. 

~ * ~

A couple of months after moving into the Tower, James had started to think of himself as Bucky once again. He had stopped having horrible panic attacks-- they were still there, sure, they were just much less intense than before-- and had tried to accept that the assassinations he had carried out as the Winter Soldier were not his fault, but the fault of the HYDRA agents who turned him into said master assassin. All in all, James considered himself worthy of being Stevie's Bucky again. He told Steve as much and watched the look of complete happiness cross the captain's face. 

"You don't have to be anything except yourself, Buck," Steve had said after pulling Bucky into a tight embrace. "I just want you to feel comfortable and be happy, you don't need to prove yourself to be good enough for anybody. You are, and always have been, a great man." Bucky smiled upon hearing those words and returned the hug with vigor. He did not deserve this man as a best friend, but God Bless Steve Rogers and his oversized heart for making him feel worthy. Bucky didn't know what he would have done without the Captain. Steve pulled away and looked at Bucky with misty eyes. "So are you ready to meet the team now?"

And just like that, Bucky felt all the comfort and happiness drain from his body. How could he possibly be introduced to more people? Bucky knew that he would do something to hurt someone, and more than anything he wanted to avoid that. Bucky opened his mouth to refuse Steve's offer, but when he looked into those hopeful, bright blue eyes he felt his resolve crumble. Damn, he really was Bucky again. He never could refuse that look, even in the ‘40s; and Steve knew it. 

With a sigh, Bucky replied, "I guess so, you manipulative bastard. I'll go to movie night tonight if you really want me to," he grumped. But he couldn't keep frowning for too long when he saw Steve's expression. God, he'd do anything for his old pal; absolutely anything to keep the boyish smile on the Captain's face. And that's what Steve still was to Bucky: that little guy from Brooklyn.

Steve smiled even wider and grabbed Bucky's metal hand between his two flesh and blood ones. "Thanks, Buck. I just want you to meet everyone and I think it could be good for you too! You'll love them, I promise! Clint and Tony can be a handful at times, but--" Steve kept talking but Bucky had tuned him out in favour of silently freaking out. He was going to be meeting six new people tonight. How was he going to make it? What if he was set off somehow and hurt one of them? He didn't think he would be able to forgive himself if he harmed one of Steve's friends and teammates. But he put on a brave face; he smiled where he was supposed to and nodded along to Steve's stories. Maybe he could do this. Just fake it; pretend it's a mission. That could work...maybe. 

~ * ~ 

Earlier in the evening Bucky had believed that he could do this, he had believed he could face the other Avengers, but now Bucky paces violently in his room, thoughts racing through his head. The panic he had felt earlier with Steve has increased tenfold and now Bucky is reduced to a quivering, stuttering mess. There is so much that could go wrong and Bucky really doesn't want the Winter Soldier to make a guest appearance tonight. Movie night is the one night of the week where all the Avengers get together. It's the highlight of everyone's week and Bucky really, really doesn't want to fuck it up for anyone. 

No matter how much he doesn't want to go, he promised Steve he would make an effort, so that's exactly what he's going to do. With one last, long-suffering glance at the clock, Bucky turns and leaves his room and heads over to the private elevator. He hits the button for the common room and waits the longest thirty seconds of his life for the elevator to reach his floor. As he hears the ding signifying his ride has arrived, he goes to enter the cabin when he comes face to face with a blond haired man wearing a tight purple t-shirt. Bucky freezes and immediately checks him for weapons. 

"Who are you and why are you on my floor?" Bucky snaps at the man.

Instead of answering the question, the man gives Bucky a smirk and quirks an eyebrow. "You getting in or what? I don't got all night, Terminator."

Bucky is confused; did he have another alias besides the Winter Soldier that he can't remember? With a frown, Bucky enters the elevator and turns a glare on the man in purple. 

"You neglected to answer. Who are you?" Bucky bites out. 

"The Amazing Hawkeye," comes the reply. Bucky is not impressed and shows as much by growling and pounding the button for the common floor again. 

"Whoa, I hope your bark is worse than your bite, buddy," Hawkeye adds with an obnoxious laugh. Bucky decides right then and there that he hates that laugh. 

The rest of the ride goes smoothly and without any other conversation until Hawkeye arrives at his floor and steps out of the elevator. With a sigh of relief, Bucky hits the 'close door' button, but just before the doors can completely shut, Hawkeye sticks his foot out to jam them. 

"Clint Barton," is all that the man says before winking and walking into what Bucky can only assume are his rooms. Alone in the elevator, Bucky sighs another sigh and punches the common room button so hard, it dents the wall around it. He growls in frustration as the elevator rises, and hopes that the rest of the team isn't as annoying as Clint Barton. 

~ * ~

Bucky gets to the common room and sees that the room is pretty much full. Steve had told them all that Bucky would be joining them and, according to Steve, they were all excited to finally meet him. 

"Look! It's the man of the hour! Well, half-man half-robot," A man with dark hair and a well groomed goatee exclaims. "How've ya been, Barnes? Like the 21st century so far? How about indoor plumbing, huh? That must be nice instead of, ya know, shitting in a barrel." Bucky stares unblinkingly at the man. 

"Tony! Don't bother him, okay? Just give him a break," Steve scolds. Classic. "Buck, come over here and sit by me! We'll start the movie once Clint gets here." Inwardly groaning at the man's name, Bucky walks over and sits beside Steve. 

After ten minutes spent waiting for Clint, the group finally decides to start the movie without him. Five minutes into the movie, Bucky finds himself relaxing into the carefree atmosphere that is Avengers Tower-- until the the elevator sounds bringing with it the arrival of someone new. 

"Hello, my children! I come bearing-- aww, movie, no! You guys started without me?! How is that anyway to treat the guy who brought you snacks?!" Clint comes waltzing into the common room holding armloads of food. 

"What took you so long, Legolas?" Tony asks, and with a grin, pauses the movie. Bucky looks at Steve with his head cocked to the side. "Oh, right. Clint's an archer, and so is this character named Legolas in some 21st century movie. Don't worry, we'll get you caught up, Buck. I know what's hip these days!" Steve replies, somewhat giddy to understand a pop culture reference. 

"Nothing's 'hip' these days, Cap," Clint responds with a smirk. "Hip is no longer a word we regular folk use," he laughs. 

With one last look at Steve, Clint walks around the room handing out snacks to everyone; pop tarts for Thor, scotch for Tony, some old fashioned toffee for Steve, a jar of pickles for Bruce, popcorn for Sam and Natasha and Doritos for himself. He then decides to walk over to Bucky, and look at the space beside him with purpose. 

"I'm sitting here. That cool, Steampunk Stalin?" Clint looks pleased with the amused snort that pulls from Tony and pointedly looks at Bucky. Bucky gives him his best Winter Soldier stare and is pleased to see that infuriating smirk falter. Clint rebounds quickly though, and within seconds has shoved his body into the too-small space beside Bucky, forcing Bucky to shift closer to Steve. 

"Alright! Now let's get this show on the road," Clint projects. And with that, Tony unpauses the movie. But the return of the movie does not guarantee the return of quiet, as Bucky soon finds out. Clint starts rustling his bag of chips, earning glares from both Bucky and Natasha. He sends an apologetic look Natasha's way but waggles his eyebrows at Bucky who gives him an unimpressed stare and turns back to the movie. 

Could anyone possibly be more annoying than this guy?! As a matter of fact... 

The rustling continues, and when Clint finally gets the bag open, he cheers. Bucky elbows him hard in the side with his metal arm, earning him a grunt of pain from the archer. 

"What was that for, asshole?" Clint asks in a surprisingly good-natured tone. 

"Quiet," Bucky mumbles. 

Clint leans over and puts his mouth right beside Bucky's ear, "What was that for, asshole?" he whispers.

"Oh my God, would you stop?" Bucky hisses back. Clint gives him another one of his stupid little laughs and pulls away. He then settles back into the couch, pulling out a Dorito and crunching it loudly. Bucky rolls his eyes and turns around to look at Steve. Steve is staring at Bucky with a little smile. He raises an eyebrow and holds out his bag of toffee, completely oblivious to Bucky's irritation. Bucky shakes his head slowly, menacingly, and turns back to the movie once again. 

Bucky was told that "The Breakfast Club" was a movie he had to see, but he finds that he doesn't really understand the references. Clint does, however, if the volume of his laugh is any indication. The archer barks out another laugh as the criminal on screen yells out some weird insult that only makes sense to those who lived through the eighties. Bucky finds it hard to concentrate on the movie anyways. Clint is a constant distraction with his body pressed against Bucky's own and the loud crunching of his chips. God, it's like he's chewing on glass. And with all the chip crunching, bag rustling, and gut-busting going on, Bucky starts to get a little antsy. 

God I hate him. How the fuck did I get myself roped into this? I swear to God I'm going to attack him. I need to get out of here. 

Bucky abruptly bolts upright. Steve and Clint both look at him in shock. "Buck, where are you going?" Steve sounds concerned and tries to get up to follow him, but Bucky puts up a hand to stop him, "No. Watch your movie. I just need a minute. I'll be back, promise," Bucky replies with a forced smile. He leaves the room and quickly heads to the elevator, pushing the button for the roof. 

As the elevator finally hits the roof level, Bucky rushes out and takes in a huge breath of fresh air. He then staggers to the edge of the building and looks down over the side. This New York really is a beautiful place, but it's not the same. Bucky still has a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that this bright, bustling city is the same city where he grew up playing Cowboys and Indians with Little Steve. So much has changed since then and Bucky finds himself wishing, not for the first time, that he died when he fell from that train. Regardless of Steve's presence, he feels lonely. He wishes he could have gone dancing, found a nice dame, and made a normal life for himself before he died serving his country like so many men before him. 

But life has a strange way of working itself out, Mama used to say. Boy, was that an understatement. 

Lost in his thoughts, Bucky doesn't hear the door to the roof open. He does however notice a particular person slide on up beside him at the edge of the roof. 

"Beautiful, ain't it?" 

Bucky grunts his agreement at the obnoxious man. 

"Kinda makes you forget how fucked up the world can actually be," Clint continues. "I mean, it all looks so normal. So innocent and beautiful. But you and me both know better than anyone that that's not the truth."

Bucky finally turns and looks at Clint, and for the first time that night really looks at him; dark circles under his eyes, hair sticking up in all directions, and a bright, haunted look in his eyes signifying he's seen and done things in his life that no man ever should. 

"Sorry if I came off as a douche," Clint continues. "I just thought that you'd have some sort of sense of humor," He looks at Bucky with a smirk. 

"No. They shocked that outta me," Bucky replies.

That causes Clint's face to drop. He frowns, and turns to look out over the city once again. "I know that you've had it rough, and I don't really know how to deal with conflict," Clint smiles sheepishly. "I deflect and redirect, that's my thing. Blame, attention, and concern; nuh-uh. I don't do emotions."

Bucky looks into Clint's hauntingly open eyes, and decides that maybe Clint Barton isn't as bad as he thought. He might just be a little like Bucky himself-- scared, alone, and unable to properly deal with his past.

"Maybe we can what'd you say... reflect and redirect together. You know I'm fucked up and I have the feeling you're kinda fucked up too. The others... They don't get it. I mean, I love Stevie but he hasn't, ya know, lived it," Bucky trails off. 

Clint actually smiles-- not that jackass smirk he'd been flashing all night-- and nods once. 

"You're right. Actually, Steve asked me to talk to you about that. But I wanted to get to know you first," Clint admits. "I guess I didn't give the best impression," he rubs the back of his neck and doesn't meet Bucky's eyes. "I think you need a friend is all I'm saying. Someone who has been there, ya know? And I, umm, would like to be that friend," Clint slowly looks up to see Bucky staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"I think Steve's right. I think we both need someone who gets it," Bucky cracks a small smile. Clint returns it and holds out a hand for Bucky to shake. 

"Well, I hope we can start over while I'm not trying to make an ass of myself," Clint laughs. Bucky shows his agreement with a nod. "But we should probably go back inside before the guys think you threw me off the roof. They don't think you like me very much."

"I don't like you very much." 

"Words hurt, Barnes."

With a grin, Bucky follows Clint back through the elevator and to the common room. 

Maybe Clint Barton isn't so bad after all.


End file.
